Frost The Hedgehog
by Bored out of my head
Summary: When Dr. Ivo Robotnik III has started his campaign to take over the world, Frost The Hedgehog must use his new-found psychic abilities to stop the grandson of the original Eggman. contiains TF (Transformation)
1. The Science Experiment

Intro

-\-/-\-/-\-/-

Aboard the 1st Robotnik Egg Fleet, a message was being broadcasted to the farthest reaches of Mobius. "I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik the Third, am here for a… peaceful takeover." The radio and television stations were interrupted from their normal broadcasts with this message "Mobius desires a perfect society, with one man as its supreme ruler" almost every citizen is within earshot of this sudden broadcast "All I am here to do is simply… oversee a smooth transaction to perfection" the citizens of Central City saw the Egg Fleet come into view through the clouds, the Egg Carrier 3.0 was leading, housing the nefarious Dr. Eggman III. "My grandfather had many complications with this same goal, but I can assure you, it will be taken care of"

In an unnamed ocean, the 2nd Egg Fleet had circled around South Island, home to many strange species of animals. The flagship, another Egg Carrier by the name of EC302, had revealed a large front loaded cannon, with the other airships taking aim at the small land mass.

"So I say to you, the future denizens of the Robotnik Empire" it seemed as though the island itself was shaking in fear of the airships charging to their full power. "You will join me…" he said as the monitor in front of him had begun to display a large red circle where south island used to be "or you will die…"

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

It's been three months since the Robotnik Empire had risen to power. Most of the cities had been more empty than usual, and Badniks were almost at every corner of every street. The robots weren't really doing, they only made sure nothing attacked anything that now belonged to the big Egg Head. A lot of people had to work longer hours because of new taxes that were implemented, but the attitude of most of the city has just seemed to deteriorate over time.

When I woke up, I went to the kitchen and the usual mail. Nothing much, few spam letters, others about advertisements for shoes, but the last letter cam with an official Robotnik seal on it highlighted in gold and black. I didn't really want to open it, it could just say that I have another new bill to pay or another letter addressed to the people… but I felt obligated to open it so I wouldn't get in trouble down the road.

'Dear Robotnik Citizen: [Jack Dillon]  
We require that everyone between the ages of 18 and 25 get an immediate "Robotnik Testing" done. It is a simple procedure that will make sure that none of the inhabitants are carrying life threatening diseases and to provide data on the number of abled bodied youth in [Central City]. Please get this test within the next weak or we will have special staff bring you to a clinic immediately following, have a nice day Robotnik Citizen!

Dr. Ivo Robotnik III '

"Ugh…" I said aloud. "this is going to waste so much time…" I put the letter on the table and had a quick snack of frozen foods before heading out to work. It was a car factory that dealt with really high end models that are only affordable by the really wealthy, but I was in charge of hand assembling the exhaust systems of the cars. It was the same pieces over and over again, but every once and a while I was able to work on other things, the coolest one was to paint one of the cars with its base coat.

"Yo Jack!" my manager called me, he was a short well-dressed guy, but he was always a bit of a prick to people "we got an influx of orders, so we need to double the number of parts we make today"

"What! Why don't we just hire more people? We're always making more and more parts!" I argued to him, we never hire any new people for the company and we're always needing more hands "seriously, like two extra people would make this job much easier!"

"I don't want to hear it today Jack, you make the parts, or you don't get paid" he said simply

"Fine…" I can't really talk back to him or else I could get fired "I'll get right on it…" I walked back to my bench and started putting more of the parts together. It wasn't too hard, but the trick is that you can never mess up, or you immediately get fired.

"Hey" a kid slightly younger than me named Collin was talking "Did anyone else get that letter saying everyone should go get a checkup?" some other guys around me nodded "well I heard that Robotnik gave those letters out to Station Square last month, and like 50 people never came back after their visits. I'm not going to no doctor!"

"Yea" another guy named Paul chimed in, he was taller than me, but he was really thin and always wore a hat "I knew this one girl named Sarah that I used to chat with over the phone. Just like three weeks ago she said she was going over to the nearest Clinic because she got a letter from the Eggman telling her to! I haven't heard from her since!"

"yea, I'm just gonna act like I never got the letter!" Collin said, a lot of the others agreed with him.

"Guys" I said tired of all the conspiracy theory going on here" let's just finish the parts for today, I don't feel like losing my job…"

"So" Collin butted in "You'll just trust it and go with what Robotnik has to say? Just going to blindly follow him?"

"No!" I said defensively "You read the letter, you'll be forced to go anyway, and you said like 50 people out of one of the biggest cities disappeared? What's the odds it'll happen to any of us?"

"Still…" Paul said "I don't like it…"

We worked for most of the day and finished all of the parts only half an hour after we were supposed to originally leave. I walked back home like normal and called the Clinic to set up an appointment, unfortunately for me, there was an immediate opening for a spot in thirty minutes. So I just decided to get it over with.

After I got there I got very nervous. I just got to thinking of all the conspiracies out there and what if it happened to me? No one really knows for sure right? But I heard the rumors that some of the people go missing and are never seen from again. It makes me wonder what the doctors do. I heard it's just a normal checkup, but why would the big egg make sure everyone is healthy just after a big takeover? I just find it weird and very suspicious, but unfortunately I'm already here at the doctor's office for my checkup. I was people watching while I noticed a lot of disgruntled faces, like their time has been wasted, so that gave me hope that nothing would happen to me.

As I got called up by the nurse, I felt sick just from worry. Doctors and clinics just weren't my thing to begin with, they were always so creepy to me, but I walked into the room to see normal equipment and the table-bed thing and sat on the edge of it to wait for a doctor. The nurse was also going through regular things, hitting my knees with the hammer, looking at ears/nose with that little cone thing that shines a light, but then she got the needle out.

"Um…" I started to say nervously "w-what's the needle for?"

The nurse looked at me "what, you don't like needles?" she said, being sassy

"Sorry" I said defensively "But it's a needle !"

"Well you're a big boy now so stop whining!" she said as she rolled up my sleeve "do you want to know it's coming? Or want to watch it go in?"

"just do it before I noti-ouch!" she pricked me with no hesitation

"There, now was that so hard!" I saw my blood fill the small container where she then pulled the syringe back out and put a kiddy Band-Aid on my arm "there, now wait a few moments for the test to come back"

"what are you testing for?" I asked her

"uh… you know, infections, diseases, other things, parasites, and all those other things!" she said as she walked out of the door.

"Oh…k…?" I said, now waiting on test results. "now I have to wait even longer… just want to get this all over with…" but I didn't need to wait more than 5 minutes before the doctor finally showed up into the room smiling

"Good evening!" he said smiling, yet I could tell he was trying to hide much more excitement

"How's the blood test" I asked, a little suspicious about him

"Oh, that's perfectly fine, no disease or anything… but um… we need you to take this small little shot right here" the doctor was a small syringe with some clear liquid in it

"Another shot? And if I'm disease free then why do I need a shot?"

"Uh…it's a… a uh.." he stammered, trying to think of something while snapping his fingers together nervously "it's a flu shot!" he nodded to himself "it's to make sure you don't get sick in the coming months!"

I didn't believe him, but what am I going to do? Say no to a doctor? Hopefully it's just a flu shot, but the doctor is acting so suspicious… "Just be quick about it… and then do I go home?"

"Oh yes! Don't worry, right after this you can leave" he said smiling. He walked over and quickly jabbed my other arm "just wait a few seconds, you might feel a little bit dizzy" he was smiling, so much to the point that you could tell he was suppressing his need to laugh. I started to feel dizzy, and not only that, but really tired

"Ugh… what was in that…" I moaned fell backward onto the table. I tried to stay awake… but I failed…

It didn't seem like a long time, almost as if I just closed my eyes and then reopened them, but I was somewhere new. Not in the crisp green and white walls of the clinic, but I was sitting down in a small… container? I tried standing but found the container was barely big enough for me kneel down in. The container was all white on the inside and was bigger at the base than the top. The front had a large black tinted glass on it that took up most of the side, but the most curious thing about this small little box was that there seemed to be a camera in the ceiling of it, like someone was watching me.

"Ahem" a stern voice was speaking and I immediately recognized it as the big egg himself "I suppose you're wondering why you're here, and I suppose you deserve to know, but first is there any questions?"

"I…i…" I was speechless about what happened, first I find myself in the box and now Robotnik III is talking to me! "W-why am I here!? I finally stammered out

"Ho Ho Ho!" he laughed, slightly snorting at the end "the science of it is quite interesting! You see, your blood is a very rare type of blood that isn't normally found in humans, it is missing a few antigens that would completely negate what I'm about to do to you. So I pay anybody that finds that blood type big bucks for people like you to be delivered to me! And back to your blood antigens without these very specific antigens my machine, powered by the chaos emeralds and my utter BRILLIANCE, You will soon be turned into a south islander! South islanders as you may or may not know, are known for their intelligence and special abilities! Some may be very strong, some able to break rocks and dent steel with their very fists! And even rarer is the psychic one that we found we can use for mind control! But I'm getting ahead of myself here… the chances of a second psychic south islander is very low… anyway I'm sure you can work machinery just as well with the other hundred or so South Island servants"

"Wait… what!? I have no idea what's going on" I was completely lost on what he just said, and he talked so fast!

"Ugh… people and their slow minds…" he said disgruntled at my lack of understanding "I have no real patience for going to explain in even more detail, so why don't we start the machine?"

"Wait, what was that about changing me!?" I just processed him saying it

"That… was almost the first thing I said… why don't we just let you see for yourself, and more good news for you! We have just collected a THIRD Chaos Emerald! All the other subjects had one or two emeralds to power the machine, so this should be exceptionally interesting for you!"

"A South Islander! No! I don't want to change into one of those freaks! You can't honestly do that right!?"

"Ho Ho! Be careful what you say boy, you're soon about to be one of these so called 'freaks', and of course it's possible! Now start up the machine!" he said as I heard a large humming noise start up all around me.

The machine startled me, making me shout out from fear "No wait! Stop the machine!" I slammed my hands onto the glass trying to get out "This has to be a joke!" I screamed as the humming got louder and louder, eventually drowning out my own shouting. As it got almost too loud to bear, the glass in front of me turned clear as a giant wave of silver, blue, and green had gone through the glass and into my body. As the wave went into my chest I felt my insides burn as if I swallowed acid! After a few horrifying seconds my muscles completely stopped moving. I went limp as more and more of the giant wave entered my body, my eyes stopped seeing as everything went dark. I could only hear the giant hum of the machine and feel my body scream as everything started to shift and change shape. The worst pain was the bones, some would just melt and reshape, but others seemed too eager and snapped completely. Soon everything went numb and the machine started to lose its hum and couldn't I hear anything else, I sat in total silence, total darkness, and total numbness for the few most terrifying moments of my life. 'I must be dead' I thought…

Eventually I started to hear the slight hum of the machine again, and it was powering down. Some hot sensation came to me as if the entire container had warmed up several degrees, but I also felt my body was drastically different. The light was starting to come back to my eyes… I felt something much… different… I could 'feel' everyone around me, I could tell where they were and how many there were. There were exactly fourteen people standing on a balcony over the machine, standing around and looking at me through monitors. More than one hundred people were on this ship in total and three were south islanders… probably in the same situation I'm in…

"Beautiful!" I heard Robotnik exclaim with joy "what luck that we have a second psychic South Islander! But you seem to be just different als… what! Where did the emeralds go!? They can't just disappear from the machine like that!"

My full vision came to me, I could see past the walls of the machine, and my new psychic abilities were helping me know where everything is! I felt three large sources of power inside of me, the Chaos Emeralds as I immediately knew them as, but I knew I had to get out of here! Without hesitation, I had busted out the glass of the machine, I was almost operating on an auto pilot as I jumped out onto the deck and started running down the hallway. I saw of what I now discovered to be another Egg Carrier of an Egg Fleet.

"Catch that hedgehog! He's too valuably of an experiment to lose!" Robotnik said while I was racing down his airship. I met a robot on the way and almost stopped if it wasn't for a natural reaction that made me curl up into a ball and attack it. Two more appeared but a completely new reaction came from me, and I almost didn't believe I did it at first. But the two robots were now completely encased in ice!

'What did I just do!?' I thought 'I just destroyed three of those things!'

As I kept running, I felt the exit guide me towards freedom, I don't know how I knew, but I knew that's where I needed to go. Upon reaching the escape hatch the alarms started sounding off throughout the carrier. Even with the safety lock I had willed the escape hatch open for me. 147 battle robots started to get closer to me, so I dove out of the aircraft. The cold night air feeling great on my new fur!

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I was freefalling. Before I got too close to the ground I slowed down and gently landed among the treas. The three emeralds that were in me fell to the ground and all of my new found energy had disappeared. The emeralds were beautiful, a bright green one, cool blue, and shining silver emerald was before me. After collecting the three emeralds in a large leaf I decided to keep moving. I ran barefoot through the jungle until I saw the sun start to rise. I didn't know where I was but I just needed to get away from the area before the egg heads get to me again.

It was winter and snow was falling all around me, but I didn't feel cold at all. Even barefoot I wasn't getting any colder. Eventually I no longer saw the egg fleet, but with fatigue overcoming me, I stopped in the nice cool snow next to a body of water. I saw the ocean for the first time in my life. It was beautiful, and even in the cold weather it remains unfrozen. I sank down into the snow and drifted off to sleep in the soft and comforting powder…


	2. The Hunt Is On

Aboard the Egg Carrier S3, with the Mobiacizer destroyed and the experiment gone Eggman was furious about his loss.

"How could this happen!? The Mobiacizer is supposed to drain the energy from the South Islander to keep this exact thing from happening! We finally get a second psychic islander and he runs away! If we can harness that latent psychic energy from him we could use him and the other one to take control the minds of entire cities at a time!" Dr. Robotnik was pacing back in forth, swearing to build a new Mobiacizer and put the scientist and guards in it as punishment. "We only have one option… we have to get that hedgehog back with the emeralds… use the R-103 Hunter prototype to find him, but we need him alive, we can't risk losing him or the emeralds"

In the back of the S3 Egg Carrier, a deadly machine was starting to power up for its hunt. It received a simple picture of the escapee as reference for its hunt. The white hedgehog is now saved into the Hunter's memories. Its sole purpose is to bring back the white hedgehog and the three emeralds back alive.

"huh…?" On the cold and snowy shore, a pink Cat-like South Islander had stopped for a strange sight on her walking path. She found a peculiar lump of snow in the ground. When she wiped off the top layer of snow, she found another south islander like her. "Don't see that everyday… is he even alive?" she asked herself, finding him softly breathing "I guess I'll just drag him back to my house then…" she turned around and looks at her home in the distance " but it's sooo far awaaay…" she whined as she lifted the hedgehog by his shoulders and dragged his feet through the snow. "Oooh! What's that?" she dropped her patient back into the snow with a thud "they're really shiny! I guess I'll take them with him, they're probably his after all!" she placed the emeralds in her bag as she continued dragging the dead weight towards her home.

I was dreaming again, and I hated this dream. My four year old self was with my parents; they were walking with me around the G.U.N. compound and showing me where they work. It was a beautiful day even for the polluted air of the compound. My dad lifted me into my mom's machine, a big walker looking thing with guns and missiles. My mom let me sit in her lap as we walked around the compound in the vehicle, she showed me what everything was for and why the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. was created, but as we walked near the ocean's edge, several alarms went off as a large submarine had emerged that were previously undetected by the radars. That's when the chaos had ensued.

The G.U.N. base was flooded by waves of South Islanders, hundreds of them rushing in and attacking the troops and vehicles. My mom ran the walker away from the shore trying to get us safe, but as it was starting to be attacked we saw my dad rushing over to shoot the islanders off the walker, but as he cleared them off of us he was attacked by the waves of creatures. We never looked back as we kept rushing away to safety. We got far into the compound as my mom took me out of the G.U.N. walker and ran us to a small door that was locked by a padlock. She fumbled around with some keys as she unlocked the supply closet and pushed me inside. Her final words to me were "I love you" she hugged me one last time and placed a small beeping device in with me. The door closed in front of me and the padlock was locked again as the South Islanders reached this side of the compound. It was dark and my mom wasn't with me anymore. I heard screams and explosions on the outside, gunfire, crushing sounds, and the distinct sounds of bones cracking.

So I sat in the darkness… and in what felt like days I finally I heard the locks on the outside of the door turn. The door opened for me as the light flooded the small closet…

I started to wake up and toss and turn around in my bed sheets. 'That's good' I thought 'it must have ALL just been a dream…', but my thoughts were interrupted by some strange sensations. I felt the stiff hairs on the back of my head, I clearly felt two pointed ears on the top of my head, and a small tail coming from my spine 'I have to be imagining it… it's just a nightmare that I had… it can't be real…'

"He had these three big jewel looking things" I heard a girl talking, but I wasn't sure if it was to herself or on the phone "I don't think they're real… maybe made of glass? but the guy himself… I don't know his name so I'll just call him Frosty until he wakes up, I'll call him that because I found him in the snow where I built that snowman last year! But right now I think I'll see if I can wake him up! Audio Journal power down"

I heard her shoes thump around as she walked into the room. My greatest worry was I was a South Islander, I just hope I was beaten up in an ally way and have memory loss. 'Yea' I thought again 'I probably got a concussion or something. Maybe I'm in a hospital bed and the nurse is coming to wake me up…'

"Hey…" I felt a gloved hand on my furry arm as she started to gently shake me "Are you awake?" I opened my eyes slightly to see a blur of pink and blue in front of me. "Hey…" she said comfortingly "Do you feel OK?"

When my eyes focused and I saw what she was I screamed and shielded myself instinctively from her, the fresh memories from the dream still in my head.

"Huh? I'm not going to hurt you!" she said startled as lifted her hand off of me "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"J-just get away!" I said terrified of her, remembering the other Islanders and them leaping at mom's vehicle

"Please tell me what's wrong, I won't hurt you… My names Vivian…" she said with a look of worry

"Y-you're a South Islander!" I shouted at her

"W-well, aren't you one as well!?" she shouted back confused

"No!" I closed my eyes and turned around, hoping to not see myself as one "No I'm not! I can't be one!"

She looked at me worriedly, she didn't know what was going on with me, but she was curious about me now "But… you are one… aren't you? I mean… you ARE a hedgehog…"

"I can't be! I can't be one of those freaks!"

"Hey!" Vivi quickly punched me in the arm "Don't talk like that! What's wrong with you?"

"Ow!" I opened my eyes again "I'm a person… I'm not a hedgehog…"

"What do you mean?" she walked around the bed and knelt down to me "Did you hit your head or something? You're talking a little crazy…"

"No… I…i…" I saw her face, and she looked like she cared about me "I was a person, but then they put me in this machine… It hurt so badly… and it turned me into this… STUPID thing!" I said frustrated

"You were… human? I've never heard of that before… but why are you so upset that you're a Mobian now?"

"You know why… you know what you did…" I said looking away from her again

"Hey!" she scolded me "I didn't do anything! Just because there were some idiots-gah! I'm not going to go into that with you. Also you humans don't know what was goingon, so you have no right to judge! And you weren't even alive when that happened!"

"Of course I was alive! I was THERE!" I sat up in the bed and stared at her

"You were there? But… that happened like… about twenty years ago… you only look… what fifteen or sixteen? So there's no way you could've been alive"

"Fifteen or sixteen? What do you mean!?" I asked Vivian

"Well… it's easy to tell your age, and you don't look like you're twenty something years old, you look like you're about my age… so you couldn't have been there… but if you were… what was it like?" she asked, putting the memories back into my head "how many of them were there?" I saw the waves of them emerging from the large submarine "how many of you guys were there?" I was reminded of the hundreds of people that were being attacked "Why were you there?" I saw my mom again… I remember her saying 'I love you'… my feeling were starting to overwhelm me "And…" she noticed that I turned away from her and closed my eyes in pain "w-what's wrong?"

"Because hopefully it's just a dream! I just want to wake up! I don't want to believe that I turned into a this THING!" I few tears came to my eyes as I remembered the last 'I love you' from my mother "It's not fair! I'm the very thing that killed my mommy!" I started crying now, filled with the same pain I felt twenty years ago, that pain of feeling alone and no longer feeling your own mothers touch, not your dads love, or the warm embrace of your parents…

"hey…" she put her hand in my quills "it's alright Frosty…" she started rubbing my head through my hairs "just cry it all out…" she continue rubbing around my quills while humming a soft tune.

The R-103 Hunter had landed in the general area of the white hedgehog's decent. The machine itself was almost cat like with its shape and was designed to be a swift and powerful killer. Standing at seven feet tall and jet black, it stood on two legs to scout around, needing to chase or follow a trail, it would switch to four legs. It was armed with blades, missiles, and various traps to subdue a foe easily and It was powered and guided by the energies of a synthetic Chaos Emerald. The synthetic Chaos emerald itself was far superior in power to a real emerald, but it was able to guide the machine to nearby emeralds easily.

Sensing the three nearby emeralds, the machine wasted no time in racing to its prize, running down the same trail that the white hedgehog had taken earlier. The hunt was on.

It took a while before I started calming down again, and I haven't cried like that in years. Vivi messing around with my quills was somehow calming to me, but it did help in calming me down. "Are you all better now?" she eventually asked me

"I-I think so…" her hand still in my quills "Why ~sniff~ why does that feel so good?"

"What? Oh, the thing with your quills? Hehe, hedgehogs love to have their quills messed around like this." Vivi rubbed much faster which made me actually start smile from the great feeling "I thought you might enjoy it."

I was entranced with the good feeling before I snapped back to my senses and jerked my head away from her "Stop doing that!" I said trying not to succumb to the hedgehog instincts I was having.

"You really don't like being a hedgehog do you?" she put her hands on her hips, I took a good look at her for the first time. She was a pink cat with long hair that ran down below her shoulders; she was wearing a small light blue frilly skirt, long light blue and white gloves that went up above her elbows, and blue boots. She looked kind of cute honestly "Then follow me" she grabbed my upper arm and literally dragging me out of the bed, she was strong!

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted at her, but she had an iron grip on me. She dragged me through the house and into a bathroom. Where she picked me up and faced me towards the mirror. I saw my new face for half a second before closing me eyes

"Cmon Frosty…" she said trying to comfort me "just look… it's not that bad… if you want, I can rub your quills around again?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. I first stared into my new yellow eyes, they didn't seem like my eyes anymore… but they also seemed to belong to me now… next I saw my snow white fur that covered my body, but in my messy quills and down my arms I had streaks of storm blue that almost seemed to glow.

"There" Vivian said "it's not that bad right? You actually look pretty cute! Minus your messy quills that is" she smiled

"Thanks…" I said defeated "I guess I'll just have to deal with being a hedgehog…"

"I'm sure you'll love it eventually" she patted me on the shoulder "Welp, I'm getting pretty hungry, want something to eat Frost?" Vivi said walking out of the bathroom and into her kitchen.

"um… sure. Why do you keep calling me Frosty?" I asked walking into the kitchen with her.

"Well you never told me your name, so I just decided to call you Frosty!" she said getting things out of her fridge

"Well my name is Jack" I told her

"Jack? You mean like Jack Frost!" Vivian said excitedly "So you ARE Frosty!"

"No! just Jack! There is no Frost or Frosty!" I said back a little annoyed

"Alright Frosty, just think of it as a pet name." Vivi finished getting things out "well I'm going to get the food ready, you're free to look around the house if you want!" she said smiling

"Alright…" I said. I wasn't very interested in the house, but it was kind of cool looking. Most of it looked like a log cabin from a fancy ski resort, oversized brown red logs made up the walls and dark brown wooden floors. It was all really nice looking so I started looking around the house for something to do. I walked into the room that I was sleeping in; it was a guest bedroom that didn't seem like it got used often. Besides the bed, the room had a giant stuffed bear animal from what looked like a carnival, a small table that had a bunch of cluttered papers on it, and a treadmill that looked like it could go pretty fast.

The treadmill was just the base and a small remote that controlled how fast it would go, no front base to attach the thing to keep you from falling backwards. I walked on the treadmill and turned it on a low setting just walking in place for a few seconds, but it got boring really quickly so I turned the notch up. It was still too slow so I turned the notch up again, and again, and again. I saw that I was running now, but I wasn't really feeling like I was going that fast. I turned the notch again to where it was halfway maxed. I was running faster but it was my legs weren't getting tired or hardly struggling to keep up. Finally I turned the dial all the way to the max, the treadmill started to make a really loud screeching sound as it was going at max pace, but I kept running with it and still felt that I could go faster. I dropped the remote to the side and kept running with the loud screeching, I wanted to try to run until I at least felt a little tired, but after a good ten minutes I still didn't feel anywhere close to wanting to stop, in fact, I had to stay focused to not accidently run off the front of the treadmill.

"Hey Frosty!" Vivi came into the room and yelled at me, but I looked at her but I couldn't hear her over the loud treadmill "Food's ready!" she screamed but still couldn't hear her. "I SAIIID! Ugh, never mind…" she grabbed the remote on the floor and turned the dial all the way down instantly. With the treadmill suddenly stopped moving I launched myself forward and slammed into the wall of the house.

"Ow…" I peeled myself off of the wall and saw my nose bleeding

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Vivi rushed out of the room and rushed back in with a tissue "here, I'm sorry!" she covered my nose with the tissue and let me hold it

"Why?" I simply asked

"Because it was funny" she simply said back to me

"…" I stared at her for a second "let's just get something to eat" I said now telling myself that nothing she will ever do surprise me again.

Robot close to house, can sense the presence of the emeralds, ready to attack

The R-103 had stopped just outside of a well concealed house. The hunter felt the energies of the three chaos emeralds inside, and using his infrared he found the bodies of two south islanders inside the home. The hunter dashed towards the home to hunt its prey.

When we got to the kitchen, I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. I saw a platter full of delicious, spicy, delicate tacos. I just realized how hungry I really was when I saw the food on the table. As I ran to the table to eat the glass of a nearby window shattered as a large black figure had busted into the house.

"What the!? My house!" Vivi yelled as a giant machine had stood up in the house.

"Scanning life…" a series of red lasers had looked around the room and focused onto me "Hedgehog found, initiate" the tall figure of the robot hunched over as it focused intently on me.

"Frosty" Vivian whispered to me "Run… I don't want my house to be trashed…"

"Really!?" I shout-whispered back "You're worried about the house more than me!?"

"I've liked the house longer than I've known you" she said as I shot her a dirty look, but as I looked away to her the large cat-like robot leaped at me with no hesitation. I quickly darted off to the side as the machine crashed into the table full of delicious tacos. "I said run outside!" Vivi yelled at me and I quickly ran out the door and across the yard into the freezing cold.

The house was well hidden in the woods and surrounded by trees from nearly every angle. It was very dense woods around here but the ocean was just behind the house. The snow under my feet was freezing and hurting my feet, so I had to keep them moving to keep them from hurting.

As I was jogging in place the robot jumped back out of the window and started to charge at me again, but this time razors had appeared out of its claws and started running towards me again. The scanners on its head had been scanning all of the surroundings around it. I just started running around from it from fear, but as it saw that I was evading it had started firing small spheres in a giant circle in the snow. Something told me not touch them at any costs.

"Hey Frosty!" I heard vivi yelling "Attack it! It's trying to kill you!" she was well outside the minefield range so I couldn't run to her or anywhere else.

"What do you mean ATTACK him!?" I yelled at her confused "It's a giant fricking ROBOT!" The machine had nearly slashed me with its metallic before I had to run behind it and away

"How do you not know what to-" she yelled back at first but she soon face-palmed as she realized what she was saying "I forgot you haven't been a hedgehog… just… curl up… ur… jump and!... ugh screw it" she soon just gave up and started running towards me and the machine. she jumped over the barrier of land mines and put up her fists as if she was going to box with it "just do what I say and we should be fine Frosty"

"What are you doing? We can't just take on this machine!" I told her

"Shut up and curl into a ball" she ordered me, but I stared at her blankly not knowing what she ment "You're the worst hedgehog I've ever seen, you know that right?" The machine dashed towards us as Vivi grabbed me and pulled me away from it "Just shut up and don't struggle while I do this if you're not going to cooperate with me!" Vivian then pulled my legs up into my face as she scrunched me up into a large spiky ball and made sure my spines were evenly spread around my body. "Alright now just hold yourself closed like this no matter what!"

"Wait, what are you going to-" I was going to ask as I felt her throw me like a baseball at high speed! I was spinning fast but I held tight so I wouldn't come apart, but I soon felt myself crash into the body of the machine, bouncing off after denting the metal. Vivi caught me again after that "What the hell are you doing!?" I said as I was trying to come straighten myself out of the ball.

"Don't come out just yet!" she pushed me back into myself "just stay in this ball and you shouldn't get hurt!… most likely!" she said as I felt her toss me in the air and catch me over and over again. "Here comes another fast pitch!" she yelled as she shot me like a cannonball at the machine. I nearly came apart but was too afraid of accidently hurting an arm or a leg to not hold on as tightly as I could. I felt myself glide through the machine or at least part of it as I felt scraping metal run through my quills, not damaging them at all.

I landed in the cold snow as I uncurled from the cold. I saw the large machine missing an arm, but it only seemed more intent on hunting me. It released a thick fog of black smoke out of its back that quickly filled the area of trees that we were in. Soon I couldn't see much in front of me, not the machine or Vivian. "Vivi!" I yelled out, but for the half second that I saw the machine charge at me with its bladed claws I curled back into a ball with ease. He smacked me down into the snow but it didn't hurt, it was only cold. I uncurled in the snow to see a net fired on me.

"Frosty!" I heard vivi scream as she ran towards us, the machine picked me up by the net and put me in a compartment in its back. "Frosty! Start spinning!" I heard her yell through the metal. "Just roll forward as fast as possible!"

I heard what to do so I curled back into my ball and started to roll, it was slow at first and didn't do much, but I quickly found out how to go faster and faster. Soon I started spinning without feeling that I was going to uncurl out of the ball. As I was spinning faster and faster the net started to rip and tear. I felt the net completely come apart as I started spinning as fast as I could. I couldn't see where I was going but with me at top speed I started bouncing around in the compartment itself.

The smog was clearing around the fight between the R-103 hunter and the two South Islanders. Vivian had stared in amazement as large bulges were appearing in the robots metal frame, the white hedgehog eventually shredding through the metal and bursting free from his cage. As he destroyed the machine, an explosion was triggered from the false emerald becoming unstable in its chest. The explosion knocked Vivian back, destroyed the nearby mines, and knocked Frost high into the air.

I uncurled when I felt myself become a little weightless. I saw myself high in the air and now rapidly falling back down to earth. "Waaaaa!" I yelled as I fell down, landing face first in the snow.

"Hahahaha!" Vivi laughed "That was so cool! Until the part you fell face first into the snow that is!" she walked over to me and helped me up.

"T-the snow is freezing!" I said still feeling the freezing cold snow on my feet.

"Well you were sleeping in the snow last night, how were you not cold then?" she asked me as we started walking to her house

"I dunno, guess I was that tired!"

"Oh well, guess we should make those tacos again right?"

"Yes!" I said almost drooling for them

"And later I'll try and teach you how to actually fight"

"What do you mean ACTUALLY fight? I destroyed the thing didn't i?"

"Oh please! You bounced around like an idiot, and I caused more damage by throwing you at it than anything!"

"Well teach me grand master of the universe!" I said sarcastically

"Fine, I will!" she added promptly

"Do you always have to get the last say in everything Vivi?"

"but of course!"


End file.
